Secretos del Pasado
by Sharmylia
Summary: Hao regresa de la muerte para vengarse y reclamar a una mujer que hace una vez amó, pero ella esta interesada en otro.
1. Sangre

Hola!

Vuelvo a subir mi primer finc, aprovechando que la maravillosa pareja Len & Pilika es más popular, recuerdo que este finc está hecho luego del capitulo 64 de la serie. Me cambie el PenName, pero sigo siendo Mysao... ahora soy Sharmylia

* * *

Prologo

.-¡Pilika!- gritó Horohoro levantándose -¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana, maldito!

.-¿No crees que es muy tarde para decirme eso?- rió Hao.

.-¡Hermano!- gritaba entre lagrimas Pilika, al verlo herido.

.-No permitiremos que te la lleves Hao- gritó Yoh levantándose y haciendo nuevamente la posesión de objetos.

.-Yoh, no creas que tienes oportunidad contra mí – rió su gemelo que se encontraba parado en el hombro de su espíritu el cual ahora tenía un color dorado- no nos encontramos en la aldea Apache y no me derrotarás como la última vez.

.-Ya basta por favor- lloraba Pilika que se encontraba atrás del espíritu del fuego en una cruz hecha de un fuego dorado (se podría crucificada, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban sujetos por cadenas también hechas de fuego).

.-¡Pilika!- volvió a gritar Horohoro con un tono de desesperación al ver a su hermana así- ¡descuida te salvaremos!.

.-¿Quieren terminar muertos como su amigo?- preguntó Hao con una sonrisa y una mirada diabólica.

.-¿Qué dijiste!- gritó Yoh al escuchar eso.

.-Su amigo al contrario de ustedes no resistió mi último ataque – rió nuevamente Hao- si no me creen, vean su cadáver.

Yoh y Horohoro voltearon sus cabezas y a su izquierda se encontraba Len Tao; tirado en el piso con sus ojos blancos, su cabeza estaba en un charco de sangre que crecía lentamente, su lanza partida en miles de pedazos estaba por todas partes y Basón gritaba su nombre.

Pilika calló, sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir al ver a Len así; no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer... Len Tao... su Len, estaba muerto...

* * *

Ahora aclaraciones... para los que no leyeron este finc antes, los siguientes capitulos serán un gigantescos flashBack y luego continuará la historia desde aqui

Dejen Reviews

_**Sharmylia**_


	2. El Accidente

He vuelto espero que la segunda parte de este fin les guste, si leyeron el aviso que dejé al final del otro capitulo sabrán que la historia seguirá como un flashback de lo que pasó antes de lo corrido; debo recordar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

una pequeña simbología para entender:

" ": pensamientos

_Letra cursiva:_ visiones.

(): Aportes mios o

**-.-.-.-**

**Cap. 1**

**_El accidente._ **

... Pilika calló, sintió como su corazón dejara de latir al ver a Len así; no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer... Len Tao... su Len estaba muerto...

**Flash Back **

- Hola a todos – saludó Horohoro entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Era una tarde tranquila en la gran casa de los abuelos de Yoh. Todos se habían reunido para celebrar el triunfo de Yoh en la aldea Apache, el cual había ocurrido hacia ya tres años, donde él derrotó a Hao y fue coronado ShamanKing. En la sala estaban Anna, Tamao, Manta, Ryu, los abuelos de Yoh y obviamente Yoh.

-Hola Horohoro – lo saludó Yoh con su típica sonrisa – hola también Pilika...

-Hola– dijo ella sonriendo alegremente como siempre, seguía teniendo su mismo caracter pero su voz ahora era más tranquila y suave, la escandalosa hermanita de Horohoro el tiempo la transformó en toda una dama, aunque todavía experimentaba esos ataques agresivos de hace tres años ¬.¬.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ese deprimido de Len? – consultó Horo al no verlo en la habitación.

- Lo más probable es que ese sujeto no venga – dijo Anna.

- El joven Len no se sintió muy feliz al no ser elegido ShamanKing – recordó Tamao.

- Pero nos dijo que se sintió feliz al saber que ayudó a derrotar a Hao – dijo extrañado Manta.

- Len es una buena persona aunque siempre quiere demostrar lo contrario – rió Yoh.

- ¿A quien le dices eso? – consultó una siniestra voz de un joven que vestía ropa china y que llegó de la nada.

- Hola Len – saludó algo asustado Yoh, ya que sabía que a Len Tao no le gustaba que le dijeran cumplidos, él los llamaba debilidades.

- Vamos Len, no te enojes con Don Yoh – le pidió Ryu.

- ¿Y quién pidió tu opiñón? – Dijo Len haciéndolo enojar.

Luego de la llegada de Len, sirvieron la comida ya que habían llegados todos lo invitados. Chocolove y Lyser no pudieron porque no los lograron encontrar.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Manta.

-Si quieren pueden ir a conocer el bosque, falta poco para que anochezca pero un si siguen el sendero regresaran más rápido – ofreció el abuelo de Yoh.

- Yo no puedo ir – dijo Ryu – creo que comí demasiado.

- Lo mismo digo – agregó Horo sobándose su barriga que había crecido considerablemente.

- Yo debo limpiar – se disculpó Tamao recogiendo los platos que se encontraban en la mesa.

- A mí me encanta la idea – dijo Pilika alegremente.

- Si quieres yo te acompaño – se ofreció Manta.

- ¿Qué dices Len? – preguntó Yoh al joven que estaba sentado alejado de ellos.

- Iré a tomar aire – respondió levantándose y retirándose de la habitación.

Finalmente solo Manta, Pilika y Len (el último se fue solo) fueron al bosque, ya que Anna y Yoh tenían algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué sucede abuelo? – preguntó serio Yoh. Se encontraban en el altar de la bitácora mágica.

- Parece que no eliminaste completamente a Hao – dijo él – en el más allá, es decir ni en el cielo y el infierno no hemos podido percibir su alma.

- Pero... – Yoh se puso muy nervioso, en el torneo tuvo que luchar contra Hao, casi murió en esa pelea, pero con la ayuda de los grandes Espíritus y el poder de sus amigos fue capaz de derrotar a Hao (lamentablemente la única forma de derrotar a Hao fue matándolo) partiéndolo en dos con su posesión más poderosa.

- ¿Y si su alma esta aun en este mundo?- preguntó Anna.

- Eso sería una amenaza – contestó la abuela de Yoh – ya que existen muchos métodos para que él vuelva a la vida y posea nuevamente un cuerpo.

- ¿La posesión de almas?- consultó Amidamaru que también estaba presente.

- Hao no puede robarle su cuerpo ni sus almas a Yoh pero sí puede recuperar su cuerpo por medió de un conjuro y reconstruirlo, claro que no tendrán los espeluznantes poderes de la última vez que se enfrentó a ti.

- Pero apuesto que existe una forma para que recupere esos poderes – apostó Anna.

- Sí – suspiró el viejo – consiste en conseguir una esencia igual a la suya.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Yoh.

- Como sabes un cuerpo no vive sin alma, pero la identidad es decir la esencia le da a un ser sus poderes, habilidades y sentimientos. Un zombie no posee esencia sólo una copia de la que tuvo alguna vez – explicó él.

- Cuando alguien muere la esencia desaparece – dijo la abuela de Yoh - cuando alguien reencarna posee otra esencia pero los ecos de la anterior siempre dejaran recuerdos y sí al igual que una alma dejó un asunto pendiente quedará en este mundo.

- Aun no entiendo nada – río Yoh algo mareado

- Se dice que Hao, el primero de todos al que lo llamaban el amo de lo místico, no sólo juró volver a la vida para ganar el torneo de los shamanes, no se sabe exactamente que pero por alguna razón su esencia quedó en este mundo... en pocas palabras, el último Hao buscará a esa esencia y se apoderará de ella.

- ¿Pero como la encontrará?- Preguntó Anna.

-.-.-.-

- Parece que soy alérgico – suspiró estornudando y tosiendo contantemente – a todo de este bosque.

- Lo mejor será volver – propuso triste Pilika.

- Descuida tú sigue, yo volveré solo – le contestó Manta despidiéndose.

Pilika ahora se encontraba sola, siguió el sendero y llegó a una cascada, que creaba un río cuyas aguas eran extremadamente frías.

- ¡Que hermosa! – admiró ella – pero por una extraña razón este lugar se me hace conocido...

Luego vio que habían unas escaleras que llevaban a la cima de la cascada, algo la impulsó a subir y mientras lo hacía en su mente siempre estaba el recuerdo de que no era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la cascada, caminó hacia la orilla, ahí su mirada se nubló y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo último que recordó fue una voz y que caía...

_... en la cima de la cascada se encontraba una mujer y un hombre, ambos vestían ropas antiguas. El hombre llevaba ropa de un sacerdote, debía tener unos 28 años, tenía largos cabellos y era alto._

_La mujer vestía como una sacerdotisa y tal vez no tenía más de 20 años. Sus cabellos eran extraordinariamente largos y eran de un color celeste, estaban apenas tomados por un lazo.A pesar de ser pálida era sumamente bella y tenía una mirada llena de vivacidad._

_- ¿Nuevamente te irás? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa._

_- Ven conmigo, sabes que yo dejaría todo por ti – dijo el hombre vestido de sacerdote que veía a la mujer con una mirada apasionada._

_- Sabes que no puedo, además de ser una sacerdotisa mi familia de juró lealtad al terrateniente y yo no puedo romper esa promesa – respondió ella angustiada _

_-Tienes razón, prometo volver a tu lado lo antes posibles, te lo prometo..._

- ¡Oye despierta! – dijo la misma voz que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento. Ella abrió sus ojos al sentir como gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro.

- ¿Len Tao? – lo reconoció Pilika.

- ¿Estas loca o que? – le preguntó. Ella estaba en sus brazos y el muchacho estaba completamente mojado – saltaste de allá arriba, por poco y te matas.

- No lo recuerdo – contestó ella, sintió frió. Su cuerpo también estaba mojado – tengo frió.

- Es natural, ya que caíste al agua después de saltar – le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y la dejaba en el suelo apoyándola en el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Y tú por qué estas mojado también? – le preguntó Pilika contemplándolo.

- Salte para evitar que te matarás; intente detenerte pero no me escuchaste – contestó sentándose a su lado, él no templaba por el frió – si quieres matarte hazlo sola no frente a otros.

- Yo no quería matarme – dijo Pilika templando aun más.

- ¿Y qué pretendías? – le preguntó Len mirándola.

- No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el borde de la cascada y... – contestaba ella abrazándose a sí misma para intentando entrar en calor – ..."también esta ese extraño sueño¿quiénes eran esas personas que ví?"

- Lo mejor será volver antes que te refríes – dijo Len al verla tan pálida – este bosque está lleno de espíritus, tal vez uno te posesionó y te hizo saltar.

Pilika lo miró, aunque su voz era fría y calculadora, notó un tono de amabilidad y comprensión. Ella no conocía íntimamente a Len Tao, ya que sólo era un amigo de su hermano. Sabía que él era cruel y rápido cuando luchaba nada más. Hasta ahora creía que Len no tenía ninguna emoción aparte de la pasión de una pelea pero ahora se mostraba diferente con ella.

- Volvamos... – asintió ella pero al pararse se sintió demasiado débil por el frío que la hizo perder sus fuerzas y calló hacia delante.

-¡Oye cuidado! – la sujetó Len impidiendo que se cayera al suelo – no hay otra opción... súbete – él la cargó en su espalda, sintió la piel de Pilika fría, tal vez demasiado fría.

- Gracias – dijo ella aferrándose al cuello del muchacho con mucho cuidado.

- Procura no quedarte dormida – le ordenó Len mientras caminaban por el sendero de vuelta a la casa de los abuelos de Yoh.

-.-.-.-

- Joven Horohoro¿se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó Tamao al verlo algo verde.

- Disculpa Tamao¿dónde está el baño? – consultó él parándose rápidamente y tapándose la boca.

- ¡Al fondo de ese pasillo! – contestó ella al comprender el problema de Horo.

Él se fue corriendo hacia donde le indicó. Tamao se preocupó y fue a buscar una medicina, lo más probable fue que comió mucho y se indigestionó.

- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? – consultó la muchacha afuera del baño sujetando una bandeja.

- Dame unos minutos más y estoy listo – le avisó Horo vaciando el W.C (fue la manera más suave que se me ocurrio escribirlo)

- Aquí le dejo una pastilla y un vaso de agua – le dijo dulcemente Tamao – espero que se mejore pronto – luego dejó la bandeja y se retiró.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Horo sonrojándose.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Pero como la encontrará? – preguntó Anna.

- Dentro de poco habrá un eclipse de luna – dijo el abuelo de Yoh – hay un conjuro que con la ayuda de un amuleto se pueden buscar esencias iguales, ese amuleto se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Yoh.

El anciano se dirigió donde se encontraba la bitácora mágica y debajo de ella sacó una daga preciosa, era de oro con decoraciones seguramente antiguas

- Yoh tu deber es evitar que Hao obtenga esta daga – dijo el veterano entregándosela a su nieto.

- La daga sólo puede ser destruida luego se ser usada por eso lo mejor será esconderla – suspiró la abuela de Yoh.

- Descuiden yo me encargaré – se comprometió Yoh.

-.-.-.-

- Estamos por llegar – dijo Len, él estaba cargando en su espalda a Pilika ya que ella estaba muy débil por el accidente que tuvo en la cascada.

- Sabes, antes de caerme no sentía nada, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba... – confesó ella aferrándose un poco más al cuello de él, estaba asustada, no estaba segura de que demonios le había sucedido en ese lugar y por qué vio a esas personas en esa extraña visión.

- En lo personal no me importa – contestó fríamente Len.

- Eso imagine – sonrió triste la muchacha – después de todo mi hermano me dijo que tú eras así.

- ¿Qué diablos te a dicho ese tonto de Horohoro de mí? – preguntó molesto Len Tao.

- Que eras muy violento, siempre llevado a tu idea y nunca eres amable o comprensivo con nadie – contestó Pilika.

- Por primera vez tu hermano tiene razón – dijo halagado Len.

- Pero Yoh dice que solo finges porque en el fondo eres una buena persona y si te preocupa los además – recordó ella.

- Eso no es cierto – alegó Len ofendido por ese comentario.

- Yo creo que sí... Yoh tiene ra... zón – dijo entrecortado ella.

- ¡No te duermas! – le ordenó él. Pero ella ya no le respondía así que la bajó con cuidado, la sentó y la agitó para que se despertara.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inocentemente al volver abrir sus ojos.

- ¡Te dije que no te durmieras! – la retó el joven chino.

- Lo siento, pero tengo mucho frío y ya oscureció – se disculpó Pilika.

- Falta poco – la animó Len. La ayudó a ponerse pie y esta vez la tomó en brazos. Pilika sintió el calor que emanaba del joven y su frió mágicamente desapareció, ella abrazó el cuello de Len y por una extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-.-.-.-

- ¿ Qué le sucedió a Pilika! – preguntó asustada Tamao que los recibió en la entrada de la casa.

- cayó al río – le explicó Len.

Tamao guió a Len a una habitación. Ahí el muchacho recostó a Pilika en una cama.

- Yo me encargaré del resto, usted vaya a cambiarse – le recomendó Tamao.

Él asintió y se fue a su habitación, sin antes mirar por última vez a la ainu.

-.-.-.-

- ¡Pilika! – gritó Horo entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana. Ella estaba acostada.

- Pero ¿qué té pasa hermano? – dijo sorprendida Pilika. Se sentó para conversar con él.

- ¿Qué te pasó hermanita de mi corazón? – le preguntó mirándola con unos ojos gigantescos – Tamao me dijo que tuviste un accidente.

- Me caí al río, por suerte Len me salvó – le explicó ella pero al recordar a al muchacho chino sin saberlo se sonrojó.

- ¡Maldición! – se enojó Horo – tendré que agradecerle a ese miserable señorito de Len.

- Por cierto, Tamao me comentó que te enfermaste por comer demasiado – recordó enojada Pilika.

- Voy a agradecerle a Len – dijo casi huyendo de la habitación Horo.

- ¿Dónde se dirigen joven Horohoro? – le preguntó Tamao al verlo salir de la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana.

- Voy a darle las gracias a ese inconsciente Len por ayudar a mi hermana – contestó él algo molesto.

- No sé dónde se encuentra el joven Len, pero tal vez este en su habitación – dijo ella – a propósito, voy a prepararle algo a Pilika¿Quiere algo?

- No, gracias – contestó avergonzado Horo.

-.-.-.-

Mientras en la habitación donde estaba Pilika, ella se había levantado y puesto su chaleco encima de la yukata (que le había pasado Tamao para cambiarse) y se puso unas sandalias, para poder salir a caminar por la casa. Ya se sentía bien, lo que quería era averiguar que le había sucedido en esa cascada y quienes eran esas personas que vio en ese extraño sueño. Pero antes de todo eso quería agradecerle a Len Tao por haberla ayudado, aunque sabía que lo más probable fuera que a él no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Bajó unas escaleras y llegó a un pasillo, luego al patio interior de la casa. Ahí había un gran estanque que era atravesado por un puente que llevaba a una especie de capilla.

Pilika avanzó y cruzó el puente, al llegar afuera de la capilla sintió como una sensación cálida la invadía y sus ojos se nublaron... y pensó que perdería nuevamente el conocimiento. .

_... En el puente, frente a la capilla se encontraba la sacerdotisa de los largos cabellos celestes arrodillada rezando. _

_- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó el sacerdote de la última vez que apareció detrás de ella. _

_- Volviste – sonrió la mujer parándose y mirándolo feliz. _

_- Cálmate, recuerda que lo nuestro es un secreto – le susurró él. _

_- Lastima, y yo que quería besarte... – suspiró ella cuando se puso al frente del sacerdote. _

_- Nos veremos en la cascada..._

-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un joven que se encontraba detrás de ella asustándola.

- Me asustaste– gritó volteándose – "de nuevo tuve esas extrañas visiones"

- Solo te pregunte que hacías aquí - dijo Len – deberías estar acostada.

- Ya me siento mejor – le sonrió Pilika – además quería verte.

Él la miró, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo seguramente por el frío, pero contempló con más detenimiento sus hermosos ojos celestes convinaban con sus largos y lisos cabellos que se movían por la brisa.

- No me importa lo que digas... – dijo algo desanimada mirando el piso -... yo solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme y bueno, salvarme la vida.

- Solo hice mi buena acción del día – contestó él que por primera vez estaba algo nervioso ante una chica que no fuera su hermana, incluso desvió su mirada para no volver a quedar mirando nuevamente sus ojos.

- Te debo una Len Tao – le dijo Pilika pasando al lado de él con una mirada juguetona llena de ternura y inocencia.

Len se volteó y vio como se alejaba esa muchacha, lo que no sabía es que le ocurría, por qué se sentía tan nervioso con tan solo verla.

-.-.-.-

- ¿ Pilika tuvo un accidente?- preguntó Yoh.

- Sí, te lo acaba de decir – dijo Anna indicando a Tamao.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – consultó Yoh – creía que Manta estaba con ella.

- Sí, pero el joven Manta se devolvió antes – informó la muchacha de cabello rosado mirando algo nostalgica al castaño– "Joven Yoh en la aldea de lo Apaches me di cuenta que usted estaba fuera de mi alcance ya que ama a otra mujer, y a mí siempre me ha visto como una amiga"

- ¿Dónde se encuentra? – preguntó Anna sacando a Tamao de sus pensamientos.

- En el pasillo de al frente, caminando – indicó Amidamaru señalando a la hermana de Horohoro que se devolvía a su habitación.

- ¿Pero que haces Pilika? – Gritó preocupada Tamao que se dirigió donde esta ella – deberías estar acostada.

- Ya me siento mejor – la calmó Pilika - ¡hola! – saludó a Yoh y a Anna.

-.-.-.-

- Por fin te encontré – dijo Horo – Len, vengo a darte las gracias por salvar a mi hermanita.

- Llegarte tarde ella ya me las dio – contestó él que junto con Manta veían la televisión.

- Eso es imposible ella esta acostada – río Horo.

- Piensa genio – suspiró Len Tao señalando lo obvio.

- ¡Anda paseándose por la casa! – gritó indignado Horo – Voy al baño por un momento y esa inconsciente se levanta.

Él se fue diciendo cosas por el estilo, mientras que Len volvió a concentrarse en el programa.

-.-.-.-

- Pilika – dijo enojado Horo entrando a la habitación de su hermana. Ella ya se encontraba vestida - ¿dónde vas? Ya esta muy oscuro.

- Voy a hacer ejercicio, a caminar por la casa para estirar las piernas – contestó ella sonriéndole a su hermano.

- Ni se te ocurra – le dijo él – aun estás delicada de salud...

- A propósito, Tamao me dijo que quería decirte algo... – recordó ella.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó olvidando lo que estaba diciendo.

- Me dijo que era privado... – dijo su hermanita – se encuentra en el jardín esperándote.

Horo de dio la vuelta y se fue. Pilika esperó unos momentos y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Debía volver a la cascada, en la visión los amantes se verían en ella, tal vez ahí descubriría que le estaba pasando.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué te ocurre Len? – le preguntó Manta que lo veía muy pensativo.

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo él mirándolo.

- ¿Estas pensando en Pilika? – consultó él mirándolo de una forma de burla.

- "Demonios, el enano es telepático" – pensó impresionado Len - ¡Cómo se te ocurre?

- No te alteres es una broma – río Manta.

- ¡Cómo dices esas estupideces – agregó Len aun alterado, algo sobre Pilika no lo dejaba en paz. Con tan sólo escuchar su nombre sentía una extraña sensación – jamás pensaría esa chiquilla suicida!

Se levantó y se fue enojado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Desde que la vio en ese puente comenzó a sentir esa sensación, con sólo recordar el cabello de ella agitándose al compás de la brisa, con solo pensar en sus ojos celestes llenos de vida y inocencia, y por supuesto en la sonrisa llena de dulzura, él se sonrojaba y se ponía tan nervioso.

Len decidió ir al bosque para despejar su cabeza, pero la vio a ella, a la muchacha que intentaba olvidar. Pilika caminaba hacia la salida de la casa.

Ya era de noche y podría ser peligroso que ella estuviera sola por el bosque, así que a pesar de lo que se había propuesto, la siguió.

-.-.-.-

Horohoro divisó a Tamao, estaba sentada mirando el estanque. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia ella. ¿Qué era eso personal que le quería decir? Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Tamao? – la llamó nervioso.

Ella volteó y lo quedo mirando.

**_Continuará..._**

**¿ Qué le dirá Tamao a Horo¿ Len alcanzará a Pilika¿Cuándo demonios aparecerá Hao!**

**Espero que luego. MANDEN R/R**

**Se Despide**

**Sharmylia**


	3. Abrazos y Discusiones

**Cap.2**

**Abrazos y Discusiones **

**.-**

**.-**

Horohoro divisó a Tamao, estaba sentada mirando el estanque. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia ella. ¿Qué era eso personal que le quería decir? Y por qué le importaba tanto lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Tamao? – la llamó nervioso.

Ella volteó y lo quedo mirando.

- Joven Horohoro – lo reconoció Tamao - ¿Me quería decir algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo extrañado él – Pilika me dijo que tú me querías decir algo.

- Que raro Pilika me dijo exactamente lo mismo, por eso yo lo esta esperando aquí – contestó la muchacha.

- ¡Nos engaño! – se dio cuenta Horo - ¡nos engaño para escaparse!

* * *

Pilika atravesó la puerta y escapó tranquilamente de ahí, se dirigió al sendero que la llevaría al bosque y luego a la cascada. Pero al poco rato de caminar sintió como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. 

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó asustada volteándose.

- Soy yo – contestó Len – vi que salías de la casa y te seguí.

- Me volviste a asustar – sesuspiró avergonzada Pilika.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A la cascada – contestó ella continuando su camino, por una extraña razón ver el rostro de Len la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres caerte otra vez al río?- dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho al percibir la indiferencia de Pilika.

- No, voy a averiguar que fue lo que me pasó- respondió ofendida continuando su camino e intentando no mirar hacia atrás

- No pensaste que te sucedería si te volvieras a caer al río- comentóél haciendo que ella se detuviera- Ahora estarías completamente sola.

Pilika se sintió mal, no había pensado eso. Tal vez Len esta en lo correcto, tal vez no, pero lo mejor sería no arriesgarse.

- Disculpa... Len- dijo algo avergonzada - ¿me podrías acompañar?

Len no le respondió, ya que cuando vioa Pilika se quedó sin palabras: se veía un poco nerviosa ysin su cintillo sus largos cabellos estaban libres, en ese momento recordó cuando la vio en el puente, desde entonces con tan solo verla se sonrojaba sin razón alguna. La miraba como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo tan sencillo y hermoso...

- Prometo que no me caerme y no te causaré ningún problema – decía Pilika intentando convencerlo.

- De acuerdo- aceptó inconscientemente él.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la muchacha sonriéndole – sabes, no resultaste ser la horrible persona que dijo que eras mi hermano.

- Piensa lo que quieras – contestó Len avergonzado.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Han visto a Pilika? – preguntó Tamao a Yoh , Anna, Ryu y a Manta, los cuales estaban viendo televisión

- No – contestó Anna- es tu hermana y se supone que hermano mayor es tu responsabilidad saber donde está

- ¿Dónde estás Pilika! – gritó desesperadamente Horo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ryu.

- Pilika escapó – dijo llorando dramáticamente desesperado Horo- sólo espero que no haya huído con su hombre!...

- ¿Fueron a la cascada?- preguntó Yoh – si le sucedió algo ahí, creo que fue a averiguar lo que le pasó.

Todos miraron a Yoh extrañados.

- Yoh, a veces piensas – dijo Horo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la casa.

- Oye... – se ofendió él.

- Lo mejor será que lo acompañe- se disculpó Tamao retirándose y siguiendo a Horohoro.

- ¿Qué les parece si los seguimos? – propuso Anna – creo que será interesante.

- Doña Anna – dijo impresionado Ryu – de acuerdo¿quiere venir Don Yoh?

-Sip – asintió él.

- Yo no iré – dijo Manta – ese bosque casi me mata y me dio una terrible alergia...

Y así Ryu, Anna y Yoh fueron detrás de Tamao y Horo al bosque en busca de Pilika.

-.-.-.-

Pilika llegó junto con Len a la cascada. Ya ahí no sentía nada fuera de lo común como la otra vez.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó len al verla tan callada.

- Nada – contestó ella despreocupadamente sonriendole.

Se escucha el silbido del viento y el ruido del agua que caía de la cascada. Len laobservó, se veía pensativa y distante.

- ¿Quieres subir? – le volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió.

Ambos llegaron donde Pilika había caído. Ahí ella volvía a sentir esa sensación donde su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba y caminó hacia el borde...

... _En el borde de la cascada una sacerdotisa estaba esperando a alguien, su rostro mostraba una expresión desdichada y melancólica._

_- Llegaste antes – dijo un joven vestido de sacerdote - ¿qué te sucede?_

_Ella se volteó, una lagrima caía de su mejilla y corrió a los brazos de ese joven._

_- El terrateniente a descubierto lo nuestro y me a obligado que me case con él- contestó llorando- los celos lo volvieron loco..._

_- Pero tú eres una sacerdotisa – dijo él abrazándola - ese desgraciado no tiene derecho a tocarte._

_- Sabe que ya no soy pura... – respondió algo avergonzada -... por ti_

_- Huye conmigo – propuso nuevamente el joven _

_- Tú como amo de lo místico sabes que no puedo hacer eso – dijo ella – como sacerdotisa no puedo abandonar este palacio ya que mis antepasados juraron lealtad a los descendientes de la familia del terrateniente._

_- Él y tú lo dijeron, ya no eres una sacerdotisa – recordó desesperado él – ahora eres libre._

_Ella lo miró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa_

_- Tienes razón – sollozó dichosa_

_- Huye conmigo... – le volvió a pedir el amo de lo místico -... mi querida Midoriko... _

... tal vez volvería a saltar.

- ¡Pilika! – gritó Len poniéndose al frente de ella y tomándola de los hombros la agitó un poco para que reaccionara.

Pilika volvió en sí y miró el rostro preocupado de Len. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo llorando ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven chino - ¿por qué me pasa esto? "¡Por qué veo esas imagines, quiénes son esas personas!"

Len se sintió torpe, ya que una chica estaba llorando frente de él y la estaba sujetando de los hombros.

- No llores - le dijo él y en ese momento su cuerpo reaccionó por su propia cuentaabrándola- no vale la pena- la consoló dulcemente.

Pilika sintió como los brazos de alguien que no era su hermano la abrazaban, era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso. Lentamente dejó de llorar y se acercó más a su protector.

- Len me quiero ir de aquí – le pidió Pilika.

Él reaccionó¿pero que demonios había hecho! Soltó a la muchacha rojo de vergüenza. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

- Discúlpame Len, pero ¿me llamaste por mi nombre? – recordó Pilika, ya que cuando la detuvo escucho eso.

- Yo... – contestó Len, era verdad la llamo por su nombre, menudo error.

- Me siento muy contenta – sonrió ella secándose unas lagrimas – creo que nos hicimos amigos.

Len la miró no pudo evitar ponerse rojo pero le dedicó una sonrisa. No era esa fría o perversa sonrisa que mostraba siempre, sino una dulce y tranquila tal vez una sonrisa sólo para Pilika y para nadie más.

- Que adorable – rió un joven que flotaba al frente de la cascada.

- ¿HAO! – lo reconoció Len poniéndose delante de Pilika para protegerla y haciendo la posesión de objetos con su espada (sí ya sé¿de donde diablos sacó la espada? Verdaderamente no lo sé pero si uno conoce a Len, sabrá que él siempre saca su espada o lanza de repente de no sé dónde)

- ¿Creías que estaba muerto?- volvió a reír Hao – pues te equivocaste.

- Len ¿quién es?- preguntó Pilika que aun no lo lograba reconocer.

- Este es el desgraciado de Hao Asakura – dijo él algo nervioso, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de protegerla.

- Debo decir que estoy impresionado Len Tao – sonrió Hao – no sabía que tenías buen gusto para elegir una chica y mira, que lugar tan romántico...

Pilika se sonrojó y que decir de Len, parecía un tomate.

- ¡Ella no es nada mio! - gritó Len rojo y enojado.

- Entonces no te importará que me la lleve - le consultó Hao.

- ¡Qué dijiste! – gritó sujetando más fuerte su espada.

- No se les ocurra tratarme como un objeto – dijo enojada Pilika.

- Ya veo tienes carácter – sonrió Hao desapareciendo – cuando recupere mi cuerpo completamente y encuentre la esencia que estoy buscando, me gustaría tenerte a mi lado – dijo reapareciendo detrás de Pilika.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Dijo Len tomando la mano de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él. Acto reflejo Pilika se acerco lo más que pudo a su pecho. Algo en ese sujeto no le agradaba para nada.

- Serias capazde morir por ella – sonrió Hao – nos vemos Len Tao, nosvemos peliazul...

Y esta vez desapareció y no regresó.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el joven chino a Pilika, pero ella lo miraba sonrojada - ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A qué se refirió Hao cuando dijo que eras capaz de morir por mí?- consultó nerviosa la muchacha del norte.

Len calló, esa noche parecía un chiste de mal gusto (como los chistes de Chocolove) primero comenzó a sentirse extraño por una chica, luego la llamó por su nombre y ahora salen con que él es capaz de morir por ella.

- Yo... – intentaba contestar Len.

- Sí? – Pilika escuchaba atenta

- Yo... yo... ¡yo no permitiré que te suceda algo malo! – contestó sonrojado Len

- Gracias – dijo ella conmovida al escuchar esa promesa, ese chico hace unas horas la había salvado cuando se cayó de esa cascada, la había protegido de uno de los enemigos más peligrosos que Yoh y su hermano... y ahora le prometió queno permitiría que nada malo que ocurriese, y sólo ese mismo día se había conocido verdaderamente.. se acercó incocientemente a él y se sonrió dulcemente... ¿qué era esa sensación de paz y calidez que sentía hacia él cuando estaba cerca suyo?

Ambos estaban extremadamente cerca. Aunque Len era más alto que Pilika, sus bocas estaban tan cerca y se acercaban cada vez más...

- ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER CON MI HERMANA! – gritó Horohoro que acababa de subir por las escaleras de la cascada y destruyéndo ese maravilloso momento

- Horohoro, Hao está ahí? – consultó Yoh alcanzándolo

- ¡NO SOLO ESTA LEN ABUSANDO DE MI HERMANA! – contestó aun furioso y gritando Horohoro haciendo su posesión de objetos

- ¡Hermano espera, no es lo que tú crees! – dijo Pilika avergonzada intentando calmarlo – ese sujeto Hao vino y Len me protegió

- ¿Hao? - dijo impresionado Horo – entonces esa presencia era de él

- Estábamos buscándote y sentimos esa presencia – explicó Yoh – oye Len ¿qué hacías por aquí?

- Entrenaba – contestó él ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bueno disculpa – se retractó riendo Horo haciendo desaparecer la posesión de objetos

- Hao dijo algo sobre recuperar su cuerpo – recordó Len – Yoh ¿sabes a que se refería?

Yoh recordó la conversación con sus abuelos, entonces era cierto, Hao había vuelto

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gusta y manden muchos R/R. Por fin apareció Hao y Len se pone rojo por Pilika, debo decir que me inspiré en Shaoran de SAKURA CARDCAPTOR para eso.**

**¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ AHORA QUE HAO HA VUELTO¿QUÉ ES ESO QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR A PILIKA¿LEN CUMPLIRÁ SU PROMESA DE PROPEGERLA¿HOROHORO SIEMPRE SERÁ TAN SOBREPROTECTOR CON SU HERMANA?**

**Se Despide**

**_Sharmylia_**


	4. Vagones y parejas

CAP.4

**Los vagones y sus parejas.**

_Yoh recordó la conversación con sus abuelos, entonces era cierto, Hao había vuelto_

**- **Espero que el joven Horohoro y el joven Yoh estén bien – dijo Tamao que se encontraba de nuevo en la casa de los abuelos de Yoh.

**- **Yoh nos pidió que volviéramos – suspiró Anna- si esa presencia era de Hao hubiéramos sido una molestia.

- Don Yoh me dijo que volviera con ustedes para protegerlas, pero parece que no fue necesario – se lamentó Ryu.

x.x

- Lo mejor será volver – dijo Horo caminando hacia la escalera de piedra para bajar de la cima de la cascada.

- Vamos – asintió Yoh dirigiéndose junto con Len donde estaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué te sucede Pilika?- preguntó Horo al notar que su hermana no los acompañaba.

Ella tenía nublados sus ojos, se volteó y caminó hacia la orilla de la cascada...

..._ - Huye conmigo... – le volvió a pedir el amo de lo místico -... mi querida Midoriko..._

_- De acuerdo – aceptó por fin ella – iré donde tu quieras. _

_- ¡No lo permitiré!- gritó un hombre que montaba un caballo, detrás de él se encontraba unos soldados armados– Midoriko tú me perteneces y no permitiré que te alejes de mí. _

-_ Yo no hoy de su propiedad! – contestó ella que estaba abrazando al joven que vestía como sacerdote._

_- No permitiré que se la lleve – agregó él mirando a ese hombre _(para los que aun no entienden ese sujeto era el terrateniente al cual Midoriko, la sacerdotisa servía).

_- Tú no te atrevas a hablas maldito falsante!! no eras nada cuando llegaste medio muerto a mi castillo- gritaba el terrateniente de tal manera que parecía como si estuviera loco – yo amablemente te recogí y deje que mi querida sacerdotisa te cuidara. ¡Y como me pagas!? Enamorándote de ella y robándote su pureza!! _

_- Yo soy libre de amar a quien yo quiera – dijo ofendida Midoriko – yo lo amo a él, no a usted..._

_- Si tu amor no me pertenece, no le pertenecerá a nadie!!! – gritó el terrateniente – ¡mátenlos a los dos y tiren sus cadáveres a la cascada!_

_- Nosotros no somos simples humanos como ustedes, somos shamanes – dijo el joven – ZENKI y KOKY ataquen _

_En ese momento dos demonios aparecieron... _

... y en ese momento Len recordó lo que le sucedía a Pilika cuando sé acercada a la orilla de la cascada. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, alejándola de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a ella que empezaba a despertar de su trance.

- Sí, muchas gracias Len – contestó Pilika mirándolo algo sonrojada – "_otra vez ví a esas extrañas personas, me preguntó que les pasará. Además esos demonios me parecen conocidos"._

Len notó que ella lo estaba mirando, sus ojos expresaban una dulzura que nunca antes él había visto, sin darse cuenta comenzó lentamente a sonrojarse. Ambos estaban aun tomados de las manos (maldita suertuda) pero ninguno de los dos parecía molestarse por ello. simplemente se miraban fijamente... el tiempo se había detenido y nada podría romper esa magia... o eso creían

- ¡MALDITO SEAS, LEN TAO!- gritó Horo que era detenido por Yoh para que no fuera a golpear a Len - ¡O SUELTAS A MI HERMANA O JURO QUE TE MATO!

- ¿qué?- dijeron Pilika y Len mirando a Horo y luego notaron que estaban tomados de las manos y se habían estado mirando a los ojos de una forma sospechosa. Se separaron de golpe.

- ¡Cálmate Horohoro!- le pedía Yoh que lo seguía sujetando para impedir que matara a Len.

x.x

- ¡Ya llegó Don Yoh! – avisó Ryu

- ¡Horohoro, Yoh se encuentran bien!- los saludó preocupado Manta.

- Yo sí, pero... – rió Yoh

- ¿Le sucedió algo al joven Horohoro? – preguntó nerviosa Tamao.

- No es eso – rió Yoh indicando atrás de él.

- **¡JURO QUE TE MATO SI TOCAS A MI HERMANA- **gritaba furioso Horo- **¡LO JURO!**

- **¿¡TE QUIERES CALLAR Y DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES SIN SENTIDO!?- **contestaba Len.

- ¿Podrían dejar de discutir?- pidió Pilika mientras intentaba que esos dos no se mataran mutuamente.

- **¡ME CALLO CUANDO ESTE MATIÁTICO SEXUAL SE ALEJE DE TI! – **dijo Horo abrazando a su hermana en un intento de alejarla de Len.

- **¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES MATIÁTICO SEXUAL?! – **se defendió Len.

- Y esa presencia era de Hao? – consultó Anna como si nada sucediera.

- Si te refieres a Hao, yo lo ví – contestó tranquilamente Len ignorando a Horo que empezaba a realizar su posesión de objetos.

- Así que ese miserable de Hao ha vuelto – se sorprendió Ryu.

- Lo mejor será volver a la pensión – le propuso Yoh a Anna – ahí lo enfrentaremos.

- En ese caso yo los acompañaré – dijo Manta.

- El gran Ryu con su espada de madera está a sus ordenes – se ofreció él.

- Hao los hará pedazos si yo no los acompaño – dijo sarcásticamente Len Tao.

- Hermano... – pidió Pilika mirándolo.

- Pero Pilika tú... – dudó Horo por la seguridad de su hermana.

- Yo también iré – dijo Tamao.

- ¡Nosotros también! – avisó Horo olvidando sus dudas iniciales- ¿verdad Pilika?

Ella lo miró y asintió sonriendo.

- Muchachos... – sonrió conmovido Yoh - ¡Mañana nos iremos!

x.x

- ¿No puedes dormirte? – preguntó Anna al joven que se encontraba contemplando las estrellas sentado en el pasillo con vista al patio

- ¿Y tú tampoco Annita? – contestó Yoh alegremente

- Si Hao esta vivo¿qué piensas hacer? – dijo Anna sentándose al lado de su prometido – la última vez tuviste...

- Tuve que matarlo – recordó Yoh – no tuve otra opción.

- Crees que puedas hacerlo de nuevo – consultó Anna mirándolo algo preocupada.

- Si nuevamente es la única forma que no lastime a nadie inocente, sí- respondió serio él – como ShamanKing no puedo permitir que haga algo malo.

- Confiaré en ti – lo animó Anna pero no con su voz fría sino con una llena de esperanza.

Yoh la miró¿de verdad acababa de decir eso?

- Tú lo dijiste, eres el ShamanKing – dijo Anna – confié en ti en todo el torneo y lo lograste, no me decepcionaste. Por eso volveré a confiar en ti.

- Gracias Annita...

x.x

A la tarde siguiente Yoh y sus amigos ya se encontraban en la terminal de trenes. Todos tenían sueño en especial Horohoro.

- Bueno don Yoh aquí yo me despido - dijo Ryu poniéndose uno de sus cascos - el gran Ryu ira en su moto, aunque parece que dentro de poco comenzara a llover...

- espera Ryu, Manta ira contigo - aviso Anna

- Qué?- gritó él- por que Anna

- Para ahorra- contestó ella

- Lo siento Manta - se disculpo Yoh

- El tren esta por partir - recordó Pilika mientras se despedía de Manta y Ryu.

- Vamos - ordeno Anna

Pero al subir surgió un problemita... los asientos se encontraban repartidos en vagones, y en cada vagón tenían que ir dos personas (era obligación)

- Si no hay otra solución, vamos Yoh - dijo Anna tomando a Yoh del cuello de su camisa y encerrándose con él en un vagón.

- A veces la srt. Anna asusta - dijo Tamao algo impresionada por la actitud de la sacerdotisa.

- Tamao, Anna siempre es así- aviso Horo dirigiéndose a un vagón desocupado-... Pilika vamos.

- Enseguida voy hermano- dijo ella -oye Tamao, puedes ir tu con mi hermano- le pregunto luego de que Horo entrara al vagón que encontró.

- Por que dice eso- consulto la muchacha de cabello rosa.

- Porque... me gustaría conversar con Len- dijo la muchacha del norte.

- esta bien- acepto Tamao avanzando al vagón donde se encontraba Horo-pero... - dudo derrepente mirando a Pilika.

- Vamos Len, nos quedaremos sin asientos- dijo ella ignorando a Tamao y tomando del brazo al joven chino que acababa de subir al tren.

- espera... que té pasa...!! - alego el sonrojado y sorprendido

- No seas bebe- río Pilika entrando en un vagón junto con Len y cerrando la puerta.

- Vaya- suspiro Tamao, se armo de valor (aunque no estaba segura por que) y abrió la puerta - disculpe joven Horohoro...

x.x

-¿¡ Qué demonios te sucede!? – Preguntó molesto Len.

- Cálmate – le pidió Pilika – te lo explicaré, creo que a mi hermano le gusta Tamao, por eso le pedí ese favor.

- ¿Y eso que me importa?! – se quejó él. Lo que realmente le molestaba no era el hecho de estar con Pilika, si no que él no sabía si podría disimular esa sensación de tranquilidad que sentía al estar al lado de ella.

- Considéralo como tu buena acción del día – propuso ella diciendo lo que él le dijo una vez – son solo dos horas con treinta minutos... y prometo no molestarte.

Len la contempló, siempre la veía alegre y llena de vida; cada vez que la miraba ella le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa... desde esa noche cuando la vio en ese puente algo despertó en él, un sentimiento que nunca hacía sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermana Jun¿sería posible que se había enamorado de ella?

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – le preguntó la jovencita posando su mirada en los ojos del chino - ¿tengo algo?

- No, no es eso – contestó nervioso mirando hacia la ventana.

- Disculpa Len – comentó Pilika – pero desde ayer te has portado muy extraño conmigo.

Él la miró, su rostro mostraba una expresión llena de tristeza.

- Si dije algo que te molestara, lo siento, a veces digo cosas... sabes que mi lengua no tiene la más mínima conexión con mi cerebro – decía ella- y si fueron esas tonterías que te dijo mi hermano...

- No, no es eso – contestó nuevamente Len.

- ¿Y que te sucede? – consultó preocupada – Tiene que ver conmigo?

- Lo que sucede... es... – dijo él, pero calló rápidamente, no podía decírselo, aun no estaba seguro que demonios sentía por ella – pensaba si seremos capaces de derrotar nuevamente a Hao.

- Ya veo – suspiró aliviada Pilika – sabes, yo no lo conozco personalmente, es decir nunca he conversado con él, pero sé que posee grandes podes y es un ser sumamente cruel.

- descuida, a ti no te sucederá nada- dijo Len.

- Lo que me dijo- recordó ella - me asustó

Len la miró algo sorprendido, ha decir verdad, se le había olvidado completamente lo que pasó la noche anterior (excepto el sentimiento nuevo que sentía por Pilika), ese sujeto le dijo a Pilika que se la llevaría al recuperar su cuerpo.

- Sé que suena infantil de mi parte pero me asustó mucho, mi hermano me dijo que él era un asesino y no le agradaban los seres que no fueran shamanes – confesó la muchacha poniendo una mirada llorosa.

- No tienes porque preocuparte – dijo Len – ya te lo dije, yo te voy a proteger, y créeme que no pienso romper esa promesa – en ese momento dejó de hablar– _"¡pero que demonios estoy diciendo!"_

Pilika lo miró, no sabía que él recordara eso todavía; en ese momento una sensación llena de calidez la invadió, y con el solo hecho de estar mirando a Len sabía que nada malo le ocurriría.

- Gracias – contestó – confió que así será.

Len se sintió mejor (después de la vergüenza que pasó) tal vez por lo que ella le había dicho. Después de todo sólo su amigo Yoh, su familia y su espíritu confiaban plenamente en él, ahora esa chica también lo hacia...

.x.x

- Disculpe joven Horohoro – dijo Tamao entrando al vagón donde él se encontraba. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido.

Se había recostado en su asiento (los asientos son largos y están puesto frente a frente) y usaba su brazo como almohada. Tamao lo contemplo se veía tan tranquilo y tierno ( Y POR ESTA VEZ NO RONCABA) Sentía unas ganas inmensas de recostarse a su lado y abrazarlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad se lo impedía.

La muchacha de cabello rosado sacudió avergonzada su cabeza por esos pensamientos. Aun nerviosa por lo ocurrido se sentó frente a él y mirándolo se quedó también dormida apoyando su cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana.

Cuando el tren partió hizo un movimiento brusco y Horo se calló y, por razones obvias se despertó.

- ¡Maldición! – se quejó sentándose en el piso y sobándose la cabeza. Pero su atención recayó en la muchacha que dormía en el asiento de al frente.

- ¿Tamao? – la reconoció él. La miró extrañado y se sonrojó, pero ¿donde estaba su hermana entonces?.

Pero su preocupación volvió a Tamao al notar lo incomoda que se veía, así que como un caballero que era decidió recostarla. Primero la tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado, pero como los asientos estaban muy juntos decidió recostarla en su asiento. Todo iba bien hasta que el tren hizo otro importuno "movimiento brusco" y por esas cosas de la vida, Horo calló encima de Tamao.

-... - Horohoro no podía pensar, cuando reaccionó decidió pararse pero... Tamao se movió corriendo a Horo al respaldo del asiento y abrazándolo.

De acuerdo si Horo ya estaba rojo imagínense como estaba ahora. Sí intentaba salir, Tamao podía despertarse y lo odiaría el resto de su vida, y si se quedaba ahí, tarde o temprano ella se iba a despertar y lo odiaría el resto de su vida. En pocas palabras estaba perdido.

Finalmente llegó a una conclusión, como estaba condenado de ambas formas, lo mejor sería aprovechar la situación. Eran más de dos horas de viaje, estaba cansado y la chica la cual él sentía algo lo estaba abrazándolo... solución lógica aprovechar la situación hasta que ella despertara. Horo la abrazó y luego de vencer la vergüenza se durmió...

x.x

Pilika se había dormido y Len la miraba, todavía no podía encontrar una respuesta a lo que le estaba sucediendo ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño por la hermana de HotoHoto?, era una sensación que nunca nadie lo había hecho experimentar.

- Pilika... – suspiró él, luego miró a la ventana. Ryu tenía razón, se había puesto a llover.

La lluvia comenzó a caer aun más fuerte y de la nada, los truenos y relámpagos iluminaron el cielo que oscureció por la tormenta. Por ellos Pilika despertó sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Len al verla despertar de esa forma.

- Nada, escuché algo y me desperté – dijo ella bostezando - ¿me quedé dormida?

- Por unos minutos – contestó él sin mirarla.

- Comenzó a llover – se fijó la muchacha – por suerte no hay...

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno.

- ¡AAH! – volvió a asustarse Pilika tapándose sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos

- ¿Le tienes miedo a los relámpagos? – preguntó algo burló Len

- No – dijo tomando un tono de voz valiente – a los truenos...

- Eres como una niñita – rió él, pero no una risa de burla sino una inocente que más que risa era una delicada y gentil sonrisa.

Pilika iba a contestarle, pero al verlo calló enseguida. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de verdad, mostrando tan sinceridad y tranquilidad.

Ambos se veían fijamente y parecía que en ese momento el tiempo se congeló, ni la lluvia ni el tren hacían ruido, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. Tal vez ese momento hubiera seguido pero Len notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha y cambió la expresión de su rostro y miró rápidamente a la ventana.

- ¿y por qué le temes tanto? – preguntó Len para cambiar de tema

- Habían truenos cuando él me dejó – suspiró tristemente ella mirando el piso y poniendo sus ojos llorosos

Len la miró impresionado.

- Vamos era una broma – rió Pilika – desde que soy muy pequeña tengo un sueño, no estoy muy segura que sucede porque son imágenes, pero puedo escuchar truenos.

Len se molestó, esa muchacha lo había engañado y él mostró esa expresión de asombro.

x.x

- Joven Horohoro... –dijo entre sueños Tamao. Pero el sonido de la tormenta la despertó.

Lo primero que sintió aun sin abrir sus ojos fueron dos brazos que la rodeaban y ella a su vez abrazaba a algo; al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un rostro que aun no podía distinguir bien porque aun estaba medio dormida pero le pareció el rostro más bello y dulce del mundo, cuando logró distinguirlo adivinen con quien se encontró... ¡ESTABA ABRAZANDO A HORO Y ÉL A SU VEZ LA ABRAZABA A ELLA!

- _"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?"_ – pensó completamente avergonzada la chica pelirosa.

Él esta dormido (nuevamente no roncaba) pero esta vez se veía diferente a la primera vez que lo vio dormido al entrar al vagón, se veía más tranquilo, inocente, su rostro mostraba una expresión de felicidad y lo más importante de todo era que se veía extremadamente sexy...

_- "Concéntrate Tamao"_ – se dijo a sí misma – _"piensa ¿cómo fue que llegue a aquí"_ – en ese momento recordó que al entrar algo en ella quería recostarse al lado de él, tal vez cuando dormía cumplió ese deseo inconscientemente.

- _" Sí el joven Horo despierta ¿qué pensará de mí?"_ – pensó desesperada Tamao, tenía que aceptar que sentía algo por Horo ¿amor?.

Ella ya sabía que era el amor, y sobre todas las cosas sabía que él hacia sufrir terriblemente cuando no era correspondido; Tamao ya había superado el dolor causado por el sentimiento de amor que sintió por Yoh, luego de olvidarlo decidió seguir adelante. Pero ahora¿su corazón había elegido a otro?

- _"ya entiendo_ – comprendió ella acurrucándose más cerca de Horo y cerrando sus ojos – _me_ _he enamorado de Horohoro"_

En ese momento sintió un gran alivio, pensó que por fin había alcanzado lo inalcanzable y que un gran peso se esfumaba. Pero también creyó que sin ni siquiera haber comenzado había destruido algo. Con el máximo cuidado posible se separó de Horo. Y agradeciendo que él tuviera el sueño tan pesado se alejó de su lado y se sentó en su asiento.

Miró la ventana, mientras dormía una tormenta apareció y una fuerte lluvia caía. Además dentro de poco llegarían a Funbary.

x.x

- Amo Yoh – consultó Amidamaru - ¿Falta mucho?

- No, nos quedan unos 15 minutos para llegar – contestó Yoh, Amidamaru desapareció al escuchar su respuesta

Yoh contemplo a Anna, había sido un viaje muy silencioso, ella llevaba más de dos horas sin hablar.

- Annita¿te preocupa algo?- preguntó el shaman.

- No – contestó fríamente ella

- Si algo relacionado por Hao – rió Yoh – te noto más callada de lo común...

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo Hao – contestó Anna

- Disculpa, pero no te enojes tanto – le pidió él sonriendo.

- Lo que me preocupa eres tú – dijo sonrojándose un poco por lo que acababa de decir. Luego lo miró fijamente.

Yoh quedó impresionado¿por qué lo miraba de esa forma tan... tan... compresiva?

- No crees que sea capaz de enfrentar a Hao – consultó él

- No me preocupa que no hayas hecho tu entrenamiento desde que fuiste elegido Shamanking – dijo ella

- A eso – suspiró Yoh – descuida...

- Pero también me preocupa que te pase algo – confesó Anna

- No te preocupes – dijo colorado Yoh – no me sucederá nada

x.x

- Estamos por llegar – dijo Pilika, estaba más tranquila ya que sólo había relámpagos – "_me pregunto cómo le fue a mi hermano"_

Len se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó ella parándose y poniéndose frente a Len.

- Tú lo dijiste estamos por llegar, voy a buscar mi equipaje – contestó él mirándola con una mirada llena de frialdad.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó algo asustada Pilika.

- De qué hablas, así miro a todos – contestó él

- Pensé, que tú ya no me dirigías esa mirada – suspiró triste ella – pensé que me miras de otra forma...

- te equivocaste – dijo él – _"No dejaré que me confundas, por favor… aléjate de mí"_

Pilika se dirigió nuevamente a su asiento y quedo mirando hacia la ventana.

- "_Fui una tonta al creer que él se interesaría por mí..._ – pensó triste ella - _...no soy más que una mocosa para él, y yo..."_

Len quería disculparse, pero si lo hacia, ella volvería a creer que él era alguien que sólo aparentaba ser frió y ella creería que él era alguien que no era... así con todas sus fuerzas se fue y no volvió.

x.x

Horo despertó al sentir que el tren se detuvo, entonces recordó en la situación en que se encontraba. No quería abrir sus ojos, seguramente sólo vería la cara horrorizada de Tamao...

- Joven Horohoro – dijo Tamao avergonzada

- Dime... – contestó él mirándola, pero ella no se encontraba entre sus brazos, sino frente de él.

- Hayquebajarsedeltren – dijo rápidamente la muchacha parándose y saliendo del vagón.

- "me odia por lo que le hice" – pensó él

_Mientras afuera de los vagones, en el pasillo..._

Len caminaba cuando vio salir a Tamao de un vagón muy sonrojada. Ella lo vio muy asombrada.

- ¿Qué hace aquí joven Len? – pregunto la chica pelirosa

- Como el tren se detuvo me dirijo a la salida – contestó él fríamente continuando su camino.

- Disculpe joven Len – lo detuvo Tamao – dónde se encuentra la señorita Pilika?

Len se detuvo, de nuevo ese nombre. Cada vez que lo escuchaba su cabeza recordaba esa noche en el puente y en la cascada donde él le prometió protegerla, donde él comenzó a sentir por ella algo que aun no podía descubrir que era...

- ¿Joven Len? – lo llamó Tamao – ¿le sucede algo?

- Esta en el vagón – reaccionó él siguiendo su camino

Tamao lo miró extrañada, nunca lo había visto tan distraído. Justo en ese momento vio a Pilika que salía del vagón.

- ¿Tamao? – la reconoció ella - ¿Cómo pasaste el viaje?

- Pase una vergüenza de mi vida señorita – suspiró ella – y además descubrí que soy sonámbula

- No te creo – rió fascinada Pilika –y qué hiciste?

- No se lo voy a decir – dijo la pelirosa – pero sólo agradezco que su hermano tenga un sueño tan profundo.

- ¿Lo besaste? – preguntó entusiasmada Pilika

- ¡No! – contestó sonrojada Tamao - ¿y que habló con el joven Len?

- De nada en especial- suspiró ella – sabes, yo creía que él se había hecho amigo mío pero, seguramente me ve como una mocosa

- El joven Len es un muchacho impredecible – comentó Tamao – nunca se puede estar segura que es exactamente lo que esta pensando o siente

- _" Me gustaría saber por qué es así"_ – Pensó Pilika

Ella estaba en deuda con Len, él le había salvado la vida dos veces y protegido de Hao. Además él le prometió protegerla. Es como sí él tuviera dos personalidades o una mascara.

Pero la pregunta que atormentaba a Pilika era¿Cómo la veía a ella?... Pilika lo veía como un amigo y algo más... ¿ pensaría el frío, solitario y poderoso Len Tao lo mismo que ella?

* * *

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO, QUE PENA... ¿POR QUÉ LEN INTENTA ALEJARSE DE PILIKA¿CUÁNDO #& SE DARÁ CUENTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE ELLA¿SE SOLUCIONARÁ EL PROBLEMA DE TAMAO Y HOROHORO¿TAMAO DESCUBRIRÁ LA VERDAD¿ANNA DEJARÁ DE SER TAN FRÍA? **

**¡¡¡¡ MANDEN R/R !!!! **

**Se despide Sharmylia.**


End file.
